prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Shine☆Avec☆Moi☆
is a duet sung by Usami Ichika and Kirahoshi Ciel. Lyrics |-|Romaji= ☆Avec☆Moi☆ Kirari egao ni nareru yume ga hirogaru sekai Kono hito sara ga kyō no supesharite happī!! ☆Avec☆Moi☆ Hibi no doryoku, mirukurēpu tsumikasane ga taisetsu Fuwari・sakuri・furesshu! Amaku egaku yumeiro (Suītsu! Oh! Suītsu! Oh!) Min'na de seshibon! sumairī!! ☆un☆deux☆trois☆ Suteki muteki suītsu motto tsukuri tsudzukeyou Torori・kongari・mochitto! Misete ageru kagayaki (Dorīmu! Yeah! Dorīmu! Yeah!) Hikaru☆mitsuboshi! hiraitekō yo! ☆Avec☆Moi☆ Hibi no doryoku, mirukurēpu tsumikasane ga taisetsu Fuwari・sakuri・furesshu! Amaku egaku yumeiro (Suītsu! Oh! Suītsu! Oh!) Min'na de seshibon! Yusen・furanbe・tenparingu・fonsāju Kyō no hitosara dekiagari |-|Kanji= ☆Avec☆Moi☆ キラリ笑顔になれる　夢が広がる世界 このひと皿が今日のスペシャリテ 湯煎・フランべ・テンパリング・フォンサージュ デコレ・フォンダン・アイシング 湯煎・フランべ・テンパリング・フォンサージュ 基本が大事！and...ハッピー！！ おしえて　こんな風にワクワクするようなレシピのエトセトラ 1にセンスと元気がエッセンスでしょう？！ この味どうかな？ ソースがなんだかアンバランス シャンティがシャントしない↓ ダジャレとか言ってる場合じゃない 必死に段取り追いかけて Oui！Oui！リズム感じてね 大好きな気持ちは負けないっ！ じっくり情熱煮詰めて ☆Avec☆Moi☆ 日々の努力、ミルクレープ積み重ねがたいせつ 好奇心1さじスパイス フワリ・サクリ・フレッシュ！甘く描く夢色 （スイーツ！Oh！スイーツ！Oh！） みんなでセシボン！ 湯煎・フランべ・テンパリング・フォンサージュ デコレ・フォンダン・アイシング 湯煎・フランべ・テンパリング・フォンサージュ 手を抜いちゃだめ！and...スマイリー！！ たとえば　りんごだって　種類で甘みも酸味も変わるのよ なるほど！味も素材次第なんダァ～！ 手際イマイチ！ 粉で顔が真っ白け↓ バタバタ慌てないでね これくらいじゃヘコタレナイ ちょっとは見込みあるかな？！ 弟子入り認めてくださいっ 私って甘さ控えめ（笑） しっかりもっとがんばりマッス！ ☆un☆deux☆trois☆ 素敵無敵スイーツ　もっと創り続けよう パティシエはエンタティナー トロリ・コンガリ・モチっと！魅せてあげる輝き （ドリーム！Yeah！ドリーム！Yeah！） 光る☆三ツ星！ ハニーたっぷりちゃっかり NON！NON！小さじ大さじちゃんとね 力で裏ごして 減点！素材第一優しく！ ハードル高いよね それがスイーツよ あきらめない！ その調子！ 失敗の次のドア 一緒にね開いてこうよ！ 光沢バッチリ美味しそう！ ほんとね、今回いい感じ！ ダンダン美味しくなってる！ウレシいな！ ボネペティート！ ☆Avec☆Moi☆ 日々の努力、ミルクレープ積み重ねがたいせつ 好奇心1さじスパイス フワリ・サクリ・フレッシュ！甘く描く夢色 （スイーツ！Oh！スイーツ！Oh！） みんなでセシボン！ 湯煎・フランべ・テンパリング・フォンサージュ デコレ・フォンダン・アイシング 湯煎・フランべ・テンパリング・フォンサージュ 今日の一皿　出来上がり |-| English= ☆Avec☆Moi☆ Let's make a world where dreams can spread to create shining smiles That is today's speciality Warm it up・flambé・tempering・von sage Decor・fondant・icing Warm it up・flambé・tempering・von sage Learning the basics is important! and...happy!! Please teach me how to create recipes as exciting as yours Well, step number 1, having sense and energy is essential?! How's the taste? The sauce seems to unbalance everything else Guess I can't shunt the Chantilly↓ You know that was a bad pun, right? I'm desperately looking for ways to improve Oui!Oui! Just feel the rhythm I refuse to give up on these feelings of love! Careful - tone down the passion a teeny tiny bit ☆Avec☆Moi☆ Everyday we put in effort, as accumulating the mille-crepe is important Here's one spoonful of curious spice Softly・lightly・make it fresh! Let's draw something sweet and dreamy (Sweets! Oh! Sweets! Oh!) Everyone is c'est si bon Warm it up・flambé・tempering・von sage Decor・fondant・icing Warm it up・flambé・tempering・von sage Don't put your hand in it! and...smiling!! For example, apples come in a variety of flavours, they can be sweet or sour I understand! So the taste depends on what variety you chose~! Your cooking skills seems to be lacking! My face is covered with white powder↓ Hey, no need to panic I need to stop feeling discouraged over the littlest of things I guess we have to set our expectations low?! Please tell me what I'm doing wrong I'll tell you in a sweet but modest way Hold on tight as I'm gonna do my very best! ☆un☆deux☆trois☆ We will create even more of these lovely, invincible sweets 'Cause you know, pâtissières are entertainers too Make it thick・well-done・with motivation! Add some decor so it shines (Dream! Yeah! Dream! Yeah!) Shine bright☆with three stars! Putting on a lot of honey NON!NON! You're supposed to do a small teaspoon Using the strainer for help To get rid of some things! But do it gently! This is one high hurdle Well that's because we're making sweets I won't give up! That's the spirit! Even if we fail again, we'll open That door together! It's shining and perfect and tastes delicious! Indeed it does, and I bet we can do it perfectly again next time too! Become delicious quickly! So everyone can be happy! Bon appétit! ☆Avec☆Moi☆ Everyday we put in effort, as accumulating the mille-crepe is important Here's one spoonful of curious spice Softly・lightly・make it fresh! Let's draw something sweet and dreamy (Sweets! Oh! Sweets! Oh!) Everyone is c'est si bon Warm it up・flambé・tempering・von sage Decor・fondant・icing Warm it up・flambé・tempering・von sage We finished the dish of the day Audio Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music